


I'll take both

by lime_kitty



Series: Sexual Dilemmas [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Boys' Love, Bruiseshipping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Fall - Freeform, Trust, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Cole still has nightmares about "the fall". Some of them are weirder than others. But thanks FSM, he's got an awesome boyfriend to take care of his "problems"...
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Sexual Dilemmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	I'll take both

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write anything special for Christmas so let's welcome the New Year with some kinkiness ♥
> 
> I know the beginning seems scary but rest assured this is just another one of my fluffy smuts. There's no weird tentacle sex at all xD

“You just ruined a heck of a broadcast.”

Cole cocked a baffled eyebrow at Gale Gossip as the woman climbed up the ladder. Did she seriously scowl him for saving their butts? Ugh, damn reporters…

“Okay, Nya, get us out of here!” Cole heard Jay’s voice somewhere nearby, his dark brown eyes too focused on the mass of black clouds and weird tentacles surrounding them. 

With a gasp, Cole grabbed onto the ladder and felt himself being lifted as the bounty ascended a few meters over the radio station building. He was just turning around to reaffirm his grip on the rope when he felt a pull on his leg. The sudden horrid chill around his ankle was enough of a hint to know what was happening, but he looked down nevertheless. Why though? He didn’t know, he was just that of an idiot.

Cole stared as the tentacle wrapped around his ankle and feet, more protuberances rising from the obscure cloud beneath him and stretching fast towards his persona.

“Shit!” Cole looked up, eyes moving fast and locking onto the blue spot hanging on the other ladder. “Jay!” He cried for help. His other feet got trapped in the deadly mist as well, yanking him down harsh. Cole barely managed to grab a hold of one of the wooden steps, one step away from becoming an ugly statue.

“Jay! Damn it, you deaf ass!” Cole screamed as his anxiety grew way faster than he’d been trained to control. _Fuck,_ this was like going back to his time being a ghost —maybe even worse!

A deadly shiver ran through his body as another tentacle gripped him, snaking up his leg and clutching his waist. The strange haze grew another 'arm' and skillfully slipped under Cole's gi.

"What the-?!" 

The inexplicable fog spread all over his body, under the clothes, somewhat 'fondling' Cole's ripped abs.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!"

Cole was completely surrounded by tentacles now, their intangible essence making it hard to differentiate how many of them there were —although knowing the exact number was his least concern at the moment. Cole cringed as the horrific creatures felt him around, rubbing themselves over his exposed chest and tummy and-

"Fuck!" A deep growl erupted from his throat. One of the tentacles had curled around his groin and started adding pressure on it, causing an instant hardness on his dick. 

The black ninja panted, the tentacles around clung to him with unusual warmth in their fluffy shapes. Another one joined the torturer installed on his crotch. Cole's pants suddenly adjusting like a second skin to his erect shaft, making it easier for the tentacle to curl around it and start stroking him with a skill that left him both in pure bliss and embarrassment.

His mouth opened, unable to contain the moans. Beads of sweat slid down Cole's temples as he stared down at himself. There was just so much darkness to tell anything apart from his own clothes.

"Please…" Cole looked up in search of his friends, the bounty was a mere tiny spot in the sky by now, his team too far away to hear his pleas. 

Cole's vision blurred as the pleasure in him grew stronger, harder to fight. Why the heck was this happening to him? Why was he even _enjoying_ it in the first place?!

A playful tug of his balls made his head fall back, eyes opened wide. Up in the beautiful blue sky with non-horny clouds, the bounty's drive motor ignited with a blinding light.

♦️♦️♦️

Cole gasped loud, his lungs filling up to their max capacity as if he'd come back from the dead. In a sense he had. 

Still fighting to catch his breath, his eyes darted around the bright room anxiously. No tentacles, no weird black clouds around, just an everyday posh hotel room. The utter fear from his dream had grabbed him firmly but reality was pushing it away with about the same force. 

_Of course!_ It was Ninjago's New Year! The ninja team had been invited by the mayor to the celebrations and special events that had been taking place for the past few days, even gotten them all fancy rooms in one of the best hotels of the city, plus free passes for the exclusive spa, as a way to thank them for saving the world _—for the umpteenth time._

Jeez, that nightmare had felt so real Cole had even believed for a moment that-

" _Oh, fuck!_ " He snapped as the heat on his cock hadn't disappeared at all. Cole lowered his eyes to the large bulge under the bedsheets, right between his legs. Something wet rubbed against his cock, making his hair stand on end. Cole swallowed thickly, his heart hadn't had the time to calm down from the recent dream and he could still feel it at the back of his throat, painfully pressing up and making it hard to breathe.

This couldn't be real! They had defeated the Oni! There was no way those creatures could be back, and even if they did, why would they start their deed with Cole's cock?! What kind of messed up vengeance was that?!

Confused by the mix of sensations but aching to discover what the hell was going on, Cole grabbed the covers and yanked them up.

The sight before him startled the master of earth for a second, then calmed him —then made his heart rate quicken again. Jay lay between his legs, morning messy hair, cheeks slightly rosy and Cole's fat cock in his hands as his lips and tongue danced all over the shaft.

Cole blinked several times before the boy's eyelids fluttered open and Jay acknowledged him. "Morning, big boy. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Cole gaped and stuttered as he struggled to find his voice. "What- What are you doing down there?"

"Oh," Jay exclaimed with feigned innocence. "Just found this when I woke up and I thought I'd help you… chop your morning wood."

Cole's heart calmed a fraction, at least the part that had been frightened about stumbling into those vile tentacles again. He rubbed a hand over his sweaty face and groaned both in annoyance and relief. "Yeah, sure."

"If I'm lying, may lightning strike me dead."

" _You're_ the master of lightning, you can't die from electrocution."

"Isn't that convenient?" Jay grinned at Cole all the while his fingers caressed up and down his prominent arousal. Cole's hips jerked instantly and he stifled a moan. Jay chuckled softly and his mouth went back to its duty, licking and covering Cole’s cock with saliva from top to bottom, taking special ‘care’ with the tip as Jay swirled his tongue around the sensitive area.

“Fuck!” Cole tugged at the duvet over Jay’s head and pushed it back a fraction, loving the intimate and erotic shade it provided but wanting to enjoy the view with a bit more clarity. The bright morning sun filtering through the pale curtains added the perfect amount of light to the scene. Cole blinked, getting rid of the last bit of drowsiness in his eyes and stared down at his boyfriend with adoration. Jay’s beautiful lips glossy with the spit accumulated on them, his tongue so hot against the delicate skin of Cole’s member, sending shivers through the big guy’s body as it rubbed against the veins that were growing more evident the more Jay teased them. Maroon lashes fluttered open, allowing the smaller ninja to lock gazes with his man. The freckles underneath mixing with a not so discreet blush and Jay grinned before shifting and carefully bringing the crown into his mouth, sucking gently but with decisiveness. 

“Oh, my…!” Cole grunted. His mind abandoning any worries and fears that had lingered until a moment ago.

Jay’s lips moved down, almost taking Cole’s massive cock all in one go, the boy drawing back with practiced ease before he would start gagging, stroking his tongue all along the length. Cole groaned, eyes squeezing shut for a moment and his hands automatically reached for Jay’s fluffy locks. The master of lightning hummed with appreciation and repeated the action, slowly building up speed as he devoured his boyfriend. 

Cole’s fingers threaded in the soft strands and watched the show, feeling his cheeks heating up. It struck him funny how Jay could be so dirty and adorable at the same time, his blowjobs were an almost divine experience, always knowing how much pressure to add, when to speed up, when to slow down and just tease Cole for a couple of beats. But his humming… _damn,_ it drove the master of earth crazy. Cole, too, knew all the sensitive spots in Jay’s scalp and he made good use of that knowledge, stroking them with the pads of his fingers and making the boy shiver and moan around his engorged cock.

“Uuuh, uh- Jay… Damn it… Umph...”

Jay pulled back, lips hovering over the tip, his breath tickling Cole’s dick as he whispered, “Getting close?”

“Y-yeah… Almost there…”

“Wanna finish in my mouth or...?” Jay left the question open, although Cole knew which was the other option damn too well —and it was a tough choice.

“Ugh…” He grunted, Jay placed tiny kisses at the base of the shaft. “Can’t I… have both?”

Jay snorted at the answer but rather than getting bothered he smirked playfully at his lover. “Greedy…” His mouth moved up again but didn’t take Cole in yet.

“Can you blame me? You feel amazing _everywhere_.”

“Uh-huh…” Jay’s tongue slipped past his lips and captured a clear blob of pre-cum that oozed from the tip, thoroughly teasing the tiny hole on its way.

“Shit!” Cole jumped and Jay giggled. The black ninja looked down again, eyes glazed as he stared at Jay’s disheveled hair and childish grin. To some it would be a plain sight, maybe even a turn off —to Cole, it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

Jay got comfortable again and resumed his blowjob, making Cole’s head fall back against the pillows, eyes closing as he tried to breathe.

“Besides…” He mumbled. “You owe me one…”

A curious hum vibrated around his hot flesh. “How so?” Jay pulled out a second then went back down on his boyfriend.

Cole moaned and did his best effort to stay sane, the internal connections of his brain almost melting at Jay’s attention on his dick. “I was… dreaming about… the fall… Had all those damn tentacles around me… keeping me still… I tried to call for you but… you wouldn’t lisTEN!” Cole’s fingers tightened on Jay’s hair, gripping harder and pulling unconsciously as his body received the second warning of the nearby orgasm —the first having taken place a couple of minutes ago. “You just kept… climbing up… ignoring me like… you were deaf or… or something…”

Jay pulled off for a moment with an obscene pop. “You’re seriously blaming _me_ for what my ‘clone’ did in _your_ dream?”

“It was scary,” Cole reprimanded.

“Well, judging by how your body looked like when I woke up… I’d say scary does well to you.”

Cole tried to refute him but it was impossible, he did not have the necessary weapons to fight Jay’s pretty mouth and its amazing suction. He started to shake, feeling the familiar tickles in his loins, his knees bending up and toes curling against the sheets. “Fuck, baby… Oh, yes! Oh, God! Uuuh!”

His head buried deep in the pillows and Cole grabbed Jay’s head, gasping for air as the boy below nearly sucked the cum out of his tight balls. “Oh, Jay, baby! _Fuuuuck!”_ Cole shouted, emptying himself inside his boyfriend’s wet cavern. Jay’s moans muffled by the hot flesh trapped in his lips, the boy grabbed Cole’s hips and held him down, preventing the tremors that had taken control of his body to pull the shaft out of his mouth by accident. 

The orgasm finally released the black ninja and his whole body sank heavily into the mattress, Jay administered a few more licks making sure Cole’s balls had nothing left to offer. When the young man was satisfied with his job he let go of Cole with a hum and climbed up his body, kissing his neck and jaw as the boy panted, regaining control of his lungs.

“Was that good enough of an apology for what my dumbass self did in your dream?”

“Shit,” Cole chuckled, his eyes opening to find Jay smiling on top of him. Cole kissed the boy, soft pecks at first that escalated into deeper kisses the more they stayed in each other’s arms. Cole’s hands caressed down Jay’s sides until they got to the round, squishy cheeks of his ass then groped them with a low groan. “You said I could have both, right?” Cole whispered, his hunger for Jay still evident in his mahogany eyes and having not lost an ounce of its strength.

The witty ninja flinched but tried to keep his cool. “Actually, I don’t recall ever agreeing to that…”

“Oh, so you don’t want me to return the favor, uh?” Cole’s palms opened wide, his hands were so big he could pretty much fit each of Jay’s asscheeks in them. Cole fondled the perfect muscles, spreading them and teasingly running his fingers over Jay’s crack on top of the briefs. His boyfriend gasped suddenly and shuddered on top of him. “Okay, that’s fine with me,” he smirked triumphantly.

“I- I never said that…” Jay mumbled.

“Mmmh… And what do you say _now?”_ Jay huffed suggestively against his neck as Cole hooked his thumbs on Jay’s boxers and pulled them down a fraction, releasing his ass to the fresh air around them. The boy pressed against him, his clothed crotch rubbing against Cole’s spent cock and he could feel the eagerness in Jay’s hard-on. Cole held more firmly onto his boyfriend and ground their bodies together, at that rate he would be hard again in no time. Jay was the most powerful aphrodisiac ever.

A moan escaped the master of lightning’s throat, he pushed up and his mouth hovered over Cole’s before the bold request came out of his lips, “Fuck me.”

Their mouths merged in a passionate kiss, Cole’s hand flew up to Jay’s face, caressing his cheek and then curling around the back of his head, keeping the boy close to him. Jay seemed reluctant to pull away just yet as well, his warm hands grabbed at Cole’s chest, finally slipping down under the scapulas. Their chests pressed together so tight they could feel each other’s heartbeats, galloping crazy with the need of a second round of love.

“Give me a moment and I will,” Cole growled deep. Over him, he saw Jay’s eyes sparkling at the promise and the boy smiled back, leaning in for another kiss. Cole drowned in it, relishing in the feeling of holding his boyfriend before he shifted and laid the boy down on the bed, ready to start with the preparations for another session. This time, one that would drive _both_ _of_ _them_ to heaven and further away.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming in a few days!


End file.
